Con los rayos de la luna
by Martha-Digilove
Summary: /Secuela de: Con los últimos rayos de sol/ Las tardes calurosas de verano suelen ser aburridas, aunque charlar con amigas de siempre las hace más pasajeras. Sobre todo si esas charlas te animan a hacer lo que más quieres. /Aviso: no es necesario leer la precuela/


A as vacaciones veraniegas le quedaban apenas tres semanas para acabar, y esas tres semanas eran las aprovechadas por los jóvenes durante todo el año. Que si un día una fiesta, que si otro día a la playa, que si otro a hacer helados... Todos los días se estaba ocupado. Además, el calor que había estado hasta hacía poco se estaba yendo poco a poco, dejando unos días más pasajeros y unas noches más frescas.

Taichi estaba tumbado en el sofá de su casa, con un vaso con refresco y cubitos y la ventana abierta dejando entrar algo de brisa. Además, estaba con un libro. El mismo libro que tiempo antes le había dejado su mejor amigo con una frase: Lo mejor es vivir el final. Aún no sabía a que se refería eso, aunque reconocía que el libro lo tenía completamente embelesado. Cuando Hikari, su hermana pequeña, entró en la sala y lo vio leyendo de nuevo, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos.

― Otra vez leyendo, ¿no hermanito?

Tai miró a su hermana y puso una sonrisa boba, en señal de que si, y que le dejase en paz. Kari entendió enseguida el mensaje y se fue para el baño, donde empezó a arreglarse para salir a pasear.

Mientras, el libro de Tai se había puesto emocionante. Dos de los cuatro personajes principales ya se habían declarado, y aquello le recordó un poco a lo sucedido con Mimi y Yamato. Sus ojos siguieron leyendo aquellos párrafos, hasta que llegaron a la parte que él tanto estaba deseado. Tai se sentía identificado con uno de los personajes, Ishido, el cuál estaba completamente enamorado de una exuberante pelirroja llamada Hibiya, a la cuál identificaba a su querida Sora. El chico leyendo el libro sentía como vivía una historia de amor con Sora, pero sabía que eso en la vida real no iba a ocurrir, o al menos, eso creía él. La escena del libro lo tenía embelesado. Hibiya se encontraba al borde de un precipicio, sonámbula, mientras que Ishido se acercaba, sin despertarla, para salvarle la vida. Sin embargo, cuando por fin pudo agarrar a la chica, el precipicio empezó a derrumbarse y ambos empezaron a caer.

Justo cuando Tai, intrigado como nunca antes ―o al menos en ese verano―, iba a pasar de hoja, la puerta sonó.

― ¡Hikaaariii! ¡Abre tú! ―gritó Tai.

― ¡No puedo! ¡Estoy rizándome el pelo! ―dijo su hermana.

Tai suspiró y se levantó del sofá, sin darse cuenta de que no tenía puesta su camiseta. Cuando abrió la puerta, lo que menos esperaba era verse con Sora, y lo que menos esperaba Sora es que un morenazo sin camisa le abriera la puerta. A los dos se le subieron los colores enseguida, mientras que Hikari, con el pelo liso hecho tirabuzones, no dejaba de reírse.

― Menudas caras, enserio.

Tai miró a su hermana con ganas de matarla, pero decidió no hacerlo por la ética que sus padres le habían inculcado. Lo que si hizo fue lanzarle una mirada de: o te callas o te enteras. Kari se calló, y fue a cambiarse la ropa tras recibir cinco o seis mensajes de _WhatsApp_ de Tk. Tai ya se conocía de memoria el tono que tenía para el chico, ya que era la frase de la vaca del _Youtuber_ español, Rubén ―alias _ElRubius_―, que tanto le gustaba a Takeru. Invitó a Sora a entrar mientras que le preguntaba si quería algo de beber, a lo que la chica accedió pidiendo un refresco bien frío.

― Bien, ¿y a qué has venido con el calor que hace en la calle? ―preguntó Tai mientras le servía el refresco.

― Pues me aburría en casa y pensé bajar al apartamento de abajo. Pero si no quieres, que enseguida cojo las escaleras y subo a mi casa.

― Vale vale, no te pongas así.

Tai cerró el libró mientras le doblaba una esquina, para saber por qué página iba. Después lo dejó encima de la mesa de la televisión y se sentó junto a Sora.

― Te gusta mucho ese libro, ¿no? ―dijo ella.

― Está bastante bien, lo reconozco. Lo que pasa es que me he quedado por la mejor parte, pero prefiero estar contigo.

― Enserio, Tai, ¿quieres que me valla? No dejas de poner pegas a mi visita. ―la voz de Sora parecía algo molesta.

― No, tranquila. Lo que pasa es que... a ver si me explico... es como tu con _Rozen_ _Maiden_, si llego en la mitad de la pelea de las muñecas esas raras te enfadas conmigo. Lo que pasa es que yo soy mejor persona que tu y no me enfado.

Sora se rió. Al recordar la última vez que Tai le había interrumpido en uno de sus capítulos, una risa imparable le llegó. Aquello ocurrió un poco antes de las vacaciones, cuando estaban emitiendo de nuevo la serie por televisión, y estaba tan enganchada que no podía apartar la mirada. Tai, con toda naturalidad, entró en su casa invitado por su madre y saludó a Sora poniéndose delante del aparato. El resultado fue que Sora se perdió una escena importante, pero Tai perdió un poco el conocimiento tras acabar en el suelo.

― Vale, vale, ya basta de reírte. ―dijo Tai.

Se pasaron la tarde entera hablando y riéndose, y también comentando viejas experiencias del pasado.

― Bueno, ya se hace tarde, será mejor que me valla. ―dijo Sora.

Justo antes de irse, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y entraron Hikari y Takeru en la casa. Tai miró de arriba a abajo a Tk. Desde hacía un tiempo estaba demasiado pegado a su hermana, y aquello no le gustaba un ápice.

Acompañó a Sora hasta la puerta del ascensor, y justo antes de la que pelirroja se subiera, le dijo a Tai:

― Tai, tu hermana a crecido, ya no es una niña de ocho años a la que debas proteger.

Volvió a casa con esas palabras en la mente. En cierto modo era cierto, ya que Kari estaba a punto de cumplir quince años. Cuando vio una bolsa que había dejado su hermana sobre la mesa alzó una ceja. No estaba seguro de que _50_ _sombras_ _de_ _Grey_ fuera un libro muy educativo para una chica de casi quince años y con las hormonas revolucionadas.

Tras notar que su cuerpo estaba sudado por el calor, Tai decidió darse una ducha. No sin antes llamar a sus padres para ver como les estaba yendo el viaje a la capital que Kari y él les habían regalado por su aniversario.

― Vale... Kari está bien... Si, tranquilos... no, yo no he salido hoy... vale, pero una cosa, mamá... No quiero un hermano sorpresa, ¿eh?

Tras cortar la llamada, Tai tomó su ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño. Cuando pasó por la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, no pudo evitar escuchar algo que le puso los pelos de punta.

― Pero Kari... ―sin duda, era la voz de Tk―. Tu hermano está aquí, es mejor que paremos...

Tai estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta. A señalar por el contexto todo indicaba a que estaban a punto de hacerlo. Entonces las palabras de Sora le llegaron a la mente. Sacudió su cabeza, lo que ocurriera ocurriría, y ya esta. Pero... era su hermana, ¿no debería meterse por medio? Fue a su cuarto y abrió su mesita de noche donde tenía escondida, entre la ropa interior, una caja de preservativos. Sacó uno de los cinco restantes y se pasó por el cuarto de su hermana, donde tocó a la puerta, la cual estaba con la camiseta mal puesta. Sospechas confirmadas, se dijo a si mismo Tai.

― Anda, toma ―dijo mientras le daba el paquetito―. No quiero ser tío muy pronto.

Kari se quedo pillada, pero Tai no le dio importancia y se fue para el baño. El agua le recorría el cuerpo, liberando la tensión que tenía acumulada.

Mientras se secaba, escuchó por encima ciertos gemidos, por lo que tras ponerse una camiseta y pantalones limpios decidió irse a la piscina del bloque de apartamentos. Allí, bajo los primeros rayos de luna seguro que se sentiría muy bien.

Al llegar allí, con su libro y mp4, se encontró con Sora, la cual estaba con el teléfono y los auriculares. Seguramente allí también le llegaba señal Wifi de su casa, por lo que estaría enganchada con Mimí por _Line_. Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás, dándole un pequeño susto cuando su manos se posaron en sus hombros.

― No vuelvas a hacerlo ―dijo Sora ya calmada―. Casi me da algo.

― Vamos, tampoco a sido para tanto.

― Ya, pero ¿y si tu eres y es un violador que se quiere aprovechar de mi hermosa belleza? Eso si es para tanto.

Tai la miró.

― Ya, pero yo no soy un violador, soy Tai.

Se sentaron y empezaron a hablar. De nuevo, siguieron con la charla de la tarde, hasta que se hizo tarde y se quedaron dormidos juntos en las hamacas.

Tai despertó cuando escuchó un ruido. Se levantó y no vio a Sora a su lado, por lo que al mirar hacia delante la vio caminar sobre uno de los trampolines. Tai la llamó, pues la chica iba en vaqueros y le iba a costar nadar. Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. Y de repente, la escena del libro, justo por donde se había quedado. Acaso... ¿Acaso sería Sora sonámbula? Se acercó poco a poco por el trampolín, sigiloso. Y cuando llegó hasta poder ver que ocurría, se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba dormida, es decir, que era sonámbula. La sujeto justo a tiempo para que no cayera al agua, y ante el contacto físico con Tai, Sora despertó.

― ¿Qué? Pero...

― Eres sonámbula, ¿lo sabías? Menos mal que te he cogido a tiempo, no se que habría sido de ti si caes al agua con vaqueros.

― ¿Al agua?

Sora observó y, al notar que estaban en el trampolín, se agitó. No soportaba los trampolines.

― ¡Sora para! ¡Para o no aguantará nuestro peso juntos, que el trampolín es muy antiguo!

Sin embargo, el trampolín acabó partiéndose y ambos chicos cayeron al agua. Aunque Tai podía subir fácilmente a la superficie, Sora no. El llevar vaqueros dificultaba mucho el poder nadar, y más si no sabías hacerlo muy bien.

― _Mierda_, _mierda_ y _mierda_ ―masculló Tai mientras que ayudaba a salir a Sora.

-O-

Sora había tragado mucha agua y estaba sin conocimiento tras haber pasado mucho bajo agua. Tai intentó recordar como pudo lo que le habían dicho de primeros auxilios. La tomó por el mentón y le inclinó la cabeza para que no se tragase la lengua, mientras le hacía el masaje cardiovascular. No podía dejar que Sora empeorara. Cuando la escuchó toser, sus ojos brillaron más que nunca y de la emoción no pudo evitar abrazarla.

― Tai...

― Menudo susto, enserio. ―dijo Tai.

Sora iba a hablar de nuevo, pero decidió callar antes de fastidiar el momento, y también abrazó a Tai.

― No se que habría hecho sin ti. ―musitó Sora.

― Ni yo sin ti.

Tai la miró a la ojos, y ambos, poco a poco, fueron uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso que habían anhelando desde hacía años.

Justo entonces, Tai comprendió las palabras de Matt. Sin duda, vivir el final era lo mejor de todo.

**-O-**

**Nota de la autora: Bueno... pues ya está la secuela. Si si, estoy lista para recibir tomatazos...**

**Porfis no me los tiréis muy fuerte!**

**Por cierto, últimamente quiero hacer algun que otro oneśhot de digimon, pero no se me ocurre nada... asi que estoy por hacer que me digáis palabras clave para que los escriba, por ejemplo: Beso, Luna, Piscina - Tai y Sora**

**bueno, y con esto me despido. Chao chaoo!**


End file.
